Laugh, I nearly died
by Marimo Chuan
Summary: [ATENCIÓN: Spoilers 9x23, especificaciones dentro del fic] La mitología griega clásica cuenta que una vez hubo un titán llamado Atlas que, como castigo de los dioses, fue forzado a cargar con el peso del mundo eternamente. Dean Winchester fue la viva representación de ese drama.


**Como indiqué en la descripción, en este fic hay millones de spoilers, así que no se lo recomiendo a quienes no estén completamente al día con la serie, ni a los que no tengan ganas de deprimirse. xD Es un pequeño resumen de las sensaciones y pensamientos que me evocó el último capítulo, así como mi opinión sobre la actitud que Sam ha tenido esta última temporada con respecto a Dean. Se podría decir que es un songfic, aunque no he tomado toda la letra de la canción escogida, la cual por cierto da nombre al fic, pertenece a los Rolling Stones y aparece al final del quinto capítulo de la primera temporada (Bloody Mary), cuando Sam ve a Jessica en mitad de la calle vestida de blanco.**

**Acepto gustosamente cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva.**

* * *

_I've been travelling but I don't know where_

La mitología griega clásica cuenta que una vez hubo un titán llamado Atlas que, como castigo de los dioses, fue forzado a cargar con el peso del mundo eternamente.

Dean Winchester fue la viva representación de ese drama.

Sam. Apocalipsis. Sam. Muertes. Sam. Sacrificios. Sam. Traiciones. Sam. Responsabilidades injustamente repartidas. Sam. Dolor interminable. Sam.

Sus hombros se habían cansado hace tiempo de semejante carga, pero no pudo mandarla nunca al infierno, porque alguien dictaminó que jamás podría deshacerse de ella.

Quizá porque ésa debía ser la maldición que todo superhéroe debía soportar.

Sí, superhéroe. De naturaleza humana pero de coraje extraterrestre. Dispuesto a abandonarlo todo por todos sin pedir nada a cambio. Nada.

Hubo un tiempo en que deseó y soñó con una vida normal, una felicidad, una familia, un trabajo aburrido. Deseó. Soñó.

Pero dejó todos esos deseos y sueños de lado por incluso los que jamás sabrían de su existencia. Jamás. Todo.

Porque quiso que los que para él no tenían rostro, ni nombre, ni raza, pero que habitaban en un mundo que él consideraba tan suyo como de ellos, tuvieran lo que él no tuvo. Ganas de respirar, de sentir, de ilusionarse, de disfrutar de las pequeñas y grandes cosas que la vida les había dado.

No quiso ser Superman, pero se puso la capa sin rechistar.

Ni siquiera quiso serlo con su hermano. Con él sólo intentó ser la puerta que condujera a su familiar a una vida mejor. Intentó hacer de hermano y padre. Intentó enmendar los errores de John. Intentó que el grandullón no se rindiera a la tentación de cerrar los ojos para siempre y no volver a ver un mañana aún más desesperanzador que el anterior.

No pudo darle la tranquilidad de una vida de estudio, fiestas y novias, pero se negó a permitir que alguien que había sufrido tanto muriera injustamente, sin esperanzas, sin haber podido reír sinceramente en años. Quiso retenerlo a su lado porque, a pesar de todo, fue un iluso que no dejó de creer que llegaría el día en que lo que le quedaba de su familia podría recuperar el tiempo perdido y encontrar la paz para su atormentada alma.

No fue egoísta. No llegó a tener miedo de sentirse solo si perdía a Sam, como él mismo le escupió en la cara envenenadamente aquel día en la cocina del búnker, porque la sensación de soledad ya le había acompañado desde que perdió a su madre. Desde que John lo convirtió en un soldado.

Dean, _deja de pensar_ en juguetes. Tienes que aprender a usar un arma.

Dean, no puedes mostrarte débil frente a Sam. Eres el _hermano mayor_.

Dean, _deja de pensar_ en estudiar, para nuestro trabajo no te sirve de nada.

Dean, tu hermano se ha marchado, pero tienes que seguir cazando. _Olvídale_.

Dean, _madura._ Un cazador no llora.

Pero eso Sam no lo entendió nunca por completo hasta que se encontró a su hermano muerto contra su pecho. Demasiado tarde.

Y a pesar de ello...

_"Estoy orgulloso de ambos."_

_I've been missing you but you just don't care_

Dean Winchester había dejado de existir. Ya no había esmeraldas brillantes y esperanzadas en su rostro, sólo la más negra oscuridad en la que durante tantos años había luchado por no caer.

Vacío. Soledad. Nada.

Se había ido tan solo como había estado. En brazos de lo que él había considerado su tesoro más preciado, pero sin escuchar el "perdón" que hubiera necesitado para exhalar su último suspiro en paz. Un "perdón" por esos trozos tan pequeños en los que había sido rasgado su ya desfigurado corazón a causa de las palabras del menor de los Winchester. Un "perdón" por la incomprensión sufrida ante lo que Sam creyó que fueron actos de egoísmo, arrogancia y estupidez pero sólo fueron sacrificios para salvar y cuidar al pequeño que un tiempo disfrutó comiéndose sus cereales.

_Lost in the wilderness, so far from home_

Se había marchado sin reconocimiento, sin agradecimientos, sin amigos. Sin poder decir al ángel más valiente y fiel del cielo que jamás hubiera sido capaz de compensarle por haber dejado todo por él, incluso a su familia.

Lejos del único lugar que había considerado su hogar después de la muerte de su madre. Un sitio seguro, cálido, familiar. Donde había podido beber y dormir en paz, tener un dormitorio donde poder guardar las pocas cosas que realmente le pertenecían y aún conservaba, y sentirse de nuevo un niño.

Un hogar en el que prometió a Castiel que él, Sam y él mismo podrían luchar solos contra el mundo como siempre habían hecho.

Como ya no podrían hacer.

_I'm so sick and tired_

_Trying to turn the tide, yeah_

_So I'll say my goodbye_

_Laugh, laugh_

_I nearly died_

Lo peor de todo es que había desaparecido creyendo que, a pesar de todas sus cuentas pendientes, al menos podría pasar a un segundo plano. No buscando descanso, pues le había tocado vivir un caos en el que ni siquiera en la muerte se podía encontrar paz, pero sí dejar de actuar. Permitir que otros se echaran el mundo a la espalda, que fueran los superhéroes de la historia, que arreglaran lo que él se había considerado incapaz de solucionar. Abandonar el maldito negocio familiar de una vez por todas.

Pero la maldición de Dean Winchester, al igual que la de Atlas, jamás acababa.

No estaba destinada a acabar.

Por eso volvió a la vida. Pero sin ser él.

Ya no era Dean Winchester. De él únicamente quedaba su aún hermoso pero maltratado hasta el extremo cuerpo.

No más tartas, no más faldas, no más devoción por el Impala, no más cintas de rock clásico, no más sonrisas pícaras y brillantes.

Ya sólo era un recipiente vacío en el que la maldad de la Marca se había instalado para siempre.

_But laugh, laugh, laugh_

_I nearly died_

Se había convertido en lo que más había temido siempre. Un monstruo sin emociones, corrupto, dañino, cruel. Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

Nadie lo ayudó a evitarlo. Nadie se acordó del superhéroe. Porque, ¿desde cuándo necesitan ayuda los superhéroes?

Nunca la necesitan, ¿verdad, Sam? Por eso lo mejor era darle la espalda y gritarle que era un gilipollas con complejo de cobarde inútil aunque en el fondo no creyeras que lo era. Al fin y al cabo era un superhéroe. Sabría soportarlo, ¿no?

¿Ahora qué vas a hacer además de llorar y beber, Sam?

¿Buscarás la manera de recuperar a tu hermano? ¿De recomponer lo que hace tiempo se rompió entre vosotros? ¿Entenderás ahora por qué él no te quiso dejar ir? ¿Compartirás el sentimiento de derrota y hundimiento que le dejaste cuando renegaste de vuestros lazos y te olvidaste de compartir con él la carga de proteger el mundo?

Deberías. Se lo debes. Porque él no quería ser Superman, pero se puso la capa sin rechistar.

_But laugh, laugh, laugh_

_I nearly died_

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
